Ultraman/Muu's version
Unlike kuma's Ultraman(Giant Ultraman), which is designed as a boss-like character, this version is designed to be more of a traditional character. He had balanced AI and a variety of specials, and is also a very reliable character, just like Muu's other characters. This is the most popular version of the hero in the M.U.G.E.N. universe. ) |Image = File:MuuUltramanPortrait.png 120px |Creator = Muu |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Like Muu's other Ultraman characters, Ultraman is known for being a port from the GBA Game, Taiketsu! Ultra Hero. Ultraman is a well-balanced fighter who relies mostly on firing a variety of different beams, as well as using spirits that can temporarily boost his stats. Ultraman, like most of Muu's other characters, also has a solid A.I. that may be slightly brutal, since he uses his Specium Ray whenever he has 1000 power or more. Although he has balanced A.I., he can defeat characters with brutal A.I. such as Yu-Toharu's Hatsune Miku and even fight evenly with cheap characters, such as Super Mario 64, but can still be defeated by him. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Ultraman can use spirits with . Each spirit lasts for 10 seconds, and they can boost one of the character's stats. The character also turns red when a spirit is used. The spirits are listed below.|Ultraman: Increased damage for throwing attacks Ultraseven: Increased damage for normal/heavy attacks Ultraman Jack: Increased power generation when hit Ultraman Ace: Increased power generation whenever you use power Ultraman Taro: Your power automatically increases Ultraman Leo: Increased stats as your health decreases Astra: Unknown Zoffy: Increased damage for Hypers Ultraman Mebius: Unknown Mother of Ultra: Recovers the user's health Ultraman King: Fully charges the user's power bar Seven's Superior: Increased damage and automatically increases power if you attack constantly}} | | }} }} or }} | | }} }} || }} }}| | }} | | }} }} | | }} }} | | }} 'Hypers' }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | }} + + | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Chaosroid U (s+z)' Chaosroid U In this mode, Ultraman (as Chaosroid U)'s stats are increased, which makes all of his attack more powerful than the original Ultraman. This makes him a more challenging character when you are facing him. His rise intro isn't seen in this mode. 'Victory quotes' Edits Videos Ultraman vs Ultraseven, Jack, Taro, and Tiga 'Trivia' *Chaosroid U (Ultraman's 12th Palette) is known for being from the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, where he attacked the Plasma Spark Tower, only to be stopped by Ultraman. Chaosroid U's palette, along with Ultraman's Giga Specium Ray(which is a move exclusive to Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth) was created by Muu and was not in Taiketsu! Ultra Hero. *When the opponent's Life goes down to 50%, Ultraman's battle theme will be heard; also, when Ultraman's Life goes down to 20%, his color timer sound will be heard. Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters made by Muu Category:Characters made in 2009 }}